South Park School Massacre
by Le Rusecue
Summary: A new boy and Butters are tired of bully's, and go on a massacre.But then, Butters realizes what a horrible mistake it was going with the plan, and turns on him.But in the process of attacking, Cartmen is injured.Will Butters save him and forget the past?
1. It starts

Disclaimer:I do not own South Park.Also,I did the research and I couldn't find anything like this that happened that was going to END like this.

"You ready Butters?" Timm asked.

"Yeah Timm,i'm ready." Timm put his headset on,then an army helmet.He put his fingerless gloves on,then put his skull shirt on,then a black vest.

"Are you sure,you could get arrested and put away for a long time."

"I told you,I am ready." Timm put his black pants on.He grabbed his Tommy gun and put it in his back pack.Then he gave a cigarrette to Butters,he took one himself and stuck it in his pocket.

"The bus'll be coming soon." Timm told Butters who was putting his army jacket on.Butters picked up his revolver and put it in his backpack.They ran over to the bus stop and waited for the bus.The bus came a few minues later.once they got to the school,Timm and Butters stopped infront of the school and waited for everyone else to go in.Once in,Timm gave Butters a headset.

"So we can keep in contact." he told Butters,Butters put it on and they both got out there cigarrettes and lit them.They went inside and ogt out there guns.Timm surveyed the area and found Clyde.He pointed his gun and shot,it hit Clyde in the temple,he fell over dead.Everyone went silent.

"Listen people,if you are not the following people,do not worry." Timm announced,he got out a paper and read off the names.

Clyde X

Eric

Craig

Kenny

Token

Kevin

When he finished the list,everyone had started to run.

"Butters,Let's go." he said as he went the right hallway and Butters went the Left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RNR


	2. Is it over?

Butters ran across the halls,and finally reached his class room.He scanned the area and found,Kenny,Craig,and Kevin hiding behind the teachers desk.He pointed his gun at them and hesitated to pull the trigger.He lowered his gun.

"I can't do it,why did I have to listen to Timm!" Craig looke up.

"Timm,what the hell did we ever do to him?"

"You did pick on him alot."

"Those were just friendly jokes,we had to give a few jokes,he was the new kid!"

"Just get out of here!" they all three got from under the desk and ran to the door."No!Don't go through the door,you could run into him!" Butters ran to the window and pointed at it."Use this." they ran over and jumped out the window,each of them made it and when all three were down they waved at Butters and mouthed the words"Thank you!"

_"Now,to find Timm and stop him before anyone else can get hurt!"_ Butters thought running out the door.

Meanwhile,Token and Cartmen are talking in the audatorium.

"So,you think Timm is gonna kill us?" Token asked Cartmen.

"Nah,the little pussy brobably can't even shoot a broadside of a barn!"

"But,dude he shot Clyde!"

"That doesn't matter,it was a lucky shot!"

"Well what about Butters?"

"I don't think that kid would have any reason to hurt anyone in this school,all we do is pick on him a little."

"A little?"

"Okay,maybe alot,but that doesn't make a difference,we should be safe in here." Suddenly,something whizzed past Cartmen,it hit Token in his right arm.

"AHHH!!!" he screamed,Cartmen turned around and saw Timm at the other side of the audotorium.

"Who has a bad aim?"

"You,dumbass,you shot him in the arm,I could've probably blown his brains out!" Timm was shocked by Cartmens response,normally someone would be scared,but he was brave in in the face of death.

"Well,Cartmen,I have a gun,what do you got?" Catmen pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"Oh,nothing,Just this!" Timm wondered why he brought a knife to school.He was interrupted by Cartmen running toward him.Timm shot te gun many times,he only manaaged to shoot Cartmen in the leg,and arm,all it did to Cartmen was slow him down.Timm had to reload.he started to reload,once he was ready to shoot,Cartmen reached him andstabbed his head,then he stabbed his stomach and pulled the knife out,it revealed his bones.Timm kicked him away and shot a bullet,it peirced through Cartmen,splattering blood all over Timm.Cartmen punched him in the eye.Timm raised the gun,ignoring the pain,to Cartmens head.Cartmen had his knife pointed at Timm's heart.Suddenly,another gun was heard cocking.Cartmen looked around to see Butters.

"Butters!" Cartmen cried.

"Butters!You little traitor!"

"Shut up Timm!Sure,the kids are mean to you and me,but they don't deserve to die!" There was silence.Then Timm turned around and shot,Butters,had his ear shot off,he fell to the ground.

"NO!!!" Cartmen screamed.He jumped onto Timm,and stabbed him,in a random,place,as they both fell to the ground.Catmen got up and ran over to Butters.

"Butters,are you okay!" Cartmen screamed.

"HE SHOT OFF MY EAR!" Butters yelled through tears.

"Don't worry it's gonna be okay." Timm rose up from the ground,he pulled the knife out of his stomach.He walked over ot Cartmen.

"Eric." Timm said.It cause Eric to turn around,he immediatly was stabbed, in his heart.He fell to the ground.

"Well,looks,like your gonna pay Eric." he took Butters Revolver and pointed it to his head."Any last words,fatass!" Tears welled up in Eric's eyes,he opened his mouth.

"Please...don't...kill,Butters." Timm looked over to Butters.

"Seems fair." he said.Then the audotorium doors busted open,and many people were heard running in,Timm turned around and saw,Kenny,Craig,and Kevin,all armed with shotguns.The bullets were going off like crazy.Neither Butters nor Eric could tell who was getting shot.But then,blood was splattered all over Eric and Butters,then a thud was heard.They rushed over to Eric and Butters and helped them up.

"Eric,please be okay!" Butters said to Eric.

"Butters,it's over..." Eric said,closing his eyes afterward.he was still breathing.Then Timm was heard mumbling something into his headset.

"Pip...do it..." Butters grabbed Timm and pulled him up.

"Do what!"

"I...told Pip...to detonate the...school...your effort was worthless...don't try to escape...Bill,Fosse,and Damien have burned the entrances,you all are screwed..." with that Timm's head fell back and he quit breathing.Butters dropped him.

"We need to get out of here!" Butters yelled,they all ran out of the audotorium,including Token.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

again,I did the research,and nothing like this one came up.If anyone had this experience,then I'm sorry,it's just,I wanted to make a story that would show Eric and Butters friendship,this seemed like a good idead to show there real friendship,I hope if you did have this experience,you will forgive me,but you don't have to.HEll I wouldn't,but again,I did the research nothing like this ever happened.


End file.
